


Hail Hydra

by rjr1396



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjr1396/pseuds/rjr1396
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Beale was a SHIELD agent along with her best friend Beca Mitchell, but what will happen when Hydra comes out of the shadows and truths are revealed. The story will follow the events from Agents of SHIELD with some alterations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down with SHIELD

**Chloe's POV**

I stared out to the horizon on top of the Triskeleon. To the public, this building was just another government building, but it was much more. It is the headquarters of an organization called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short. We are the shield that protects the people from the dangers they're not ready to face. I was proud to call myself a SHIELD agent.

Not that I had much of a choice to do anything else with my life seeing how my family was apart of SHIELD since it's founding. I was no exception. As much as I loved protecting people by being apart of this organization, I sometimes wished I could've done something else with my life. Going to college was one of those dreams. There were times when I'd question myself why I stayed here, especially those times when I got a mission/orders that I disagreed with, I could've easily resigned. Still could. I could leave and never turn back, but there was one thing, or person I should say, stopping me.

Beca Mitchell.

I had made many friends here at SHIELD, but the one who has stuck by me throughout my whole life was Beca. Like me, she was a legacy. Her whole family was in SHIELD and she was robbed of a different life. I think that's what made us closer, the fact that we wished that we had a say on what we could do with our lives rather than being told to. Hell, our families were friends and that didn't do anything for our relationship. She was always so distant when we were younger... I never really knew what happened that changed things. It was as if one day she was treating me like I was some wild animal, and the next it was as if I was the most amazing person in her eyes. Whatever it was that happened, I was grateful. She quickly became my best friend and, unbeknownst to her, the person I was undoubtedly in love with.

"What's up Red?" Speak of the devil. I turned to see the brunette with her infamous smirk on her lips. I tried smiling at her, but I didn't have it in me to. She immediately noticed. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and looked back to the view. She walked up next to me, looped our arms, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't get it." I finally muttered after a few moments enjoying each other's company. "Captain Rogers is a hero. He is basically the face of SHIELD, so why are we pursuing him? It just doesn't make sense." She sighed.

"Not all of our missions make sense to us, but they do to our superiors. Maybe they think Cap is hiding something crucial or dangerous from them. I don't agree with it, but those are our orders." She explained. She looked up at me but I refused to look back. It was conversations like this where despite how much we said we wanted a simpler life, she'd appear loyal to SHIELD, and any hope of asking her to leave with me is thrown out the window. I slide my arm out of hers and took a step away.

"I still think we should get a legitimate reason as to why we're hunting down the Captain." I huffed. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna spar? It could help blow some steam." She offered.

"No thanks, Beca." I whispered.

"You afraid that I'm gonna kick your ass, Chlo?" she smirked. Despite the fact that she was three years younger than me (and shorter), she was higher ranked than me. I was barely a Level 6 agent while she was a Level 8 agent. I chuckled.

"You wish I was afraid, shorty." I joked. "But unlike some people, I've got a stack of paper work to file through." I hugged her before entering the building and headed back to my station. I barely got a quarter of the way done with my pile when an excited brunette ran into my office.

"So did you ask her?" she chirped. I smiled at her as I shook my head. Her smile faltered a bit as she hugged me. "How come?"

"She doesn't seem like she wants to leave Em... She blatantly told me that regardless of whether or not she saw Rogers as a hero, she'd hunt him down for SHIELD's sake." I told the younger girl.

"Maybe she'd leave if you just ask her." she insisted. I sighed.

"I doubt it." I muttered.

"Do you not know her? She'd do whatever you ask her to." she stated. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Have you seriously not noticed that she's more open with you and only you?"

"That's not true." I argued.

"Whatever you say..." the brunette is another friend of mine. Emily Junk, another legacy, but she was the youngest of her family to join SHIELD at the age of 15. Unlike Beca and I, she was a scientist and the nickname Legacy stuck on her. She knew of my plans to leave SHIELD and knew of my feelings for Beca.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked her as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the thing is-"

"Hello Agent Beale, Agent Junk." We turned to see an uptight blonde who I called my best friend.

"Hey Aubrey." I smiled.

"That's Agent Posen to you!" she demanded before breaking into a smile. "Anyway, I have some info about the suspicion you talked to me about, and I have to agree with you, the Captain Rogers' mission seems too odd. I think we should go through with Operation: Abandon Ship." Emily's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"Leave now, Em, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point by tomorrow and tell you whether or not it was a false alarm." I told her. She nodded and almost ran out of my station.

"Are you really gonna risk it for your midget friend?" Aubrey asked me. I shot her a look and she just shrugged. "I mean from what you've told me about Beca, I don't think she's gonna leave SHIELD just because of a bad feeling that you have. Even if you guys are best friends and you both say that you want to get away from here."

"I know Bree, but Emily did say that Beca tends to do whatever I tell her to. And if that's true-"

"Which it kinda is from what I've seen whenever you two are together." she interrupted.

"If it's true, then she'll come with us. I just have to go find her first." I got up, ignoring the rest of my paper work and started heading toward the stairs with Aubrey tailing me. "Go warn the others alright?" I ordered her.

"Alright." I turned to leave when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "And be careful Chloe." she whispered.

"I will Bree. Stay safe." I whispered back. "Promise." With that we parted ways, her to warn our other friends and me to find Beca.

* * *

 

**Beca's POV**

I was still on the roof even after Chloe left. I felt like I had said something wrong that upset her and was trying to figure out what. It felt like an hour passed by when I sensed someone else was on the roof with me. Part of me was hoping it was the redhead.

"Becaw!" I closed my eyes and sighed when it turned out that it wasn't.

"What up, nerd?" I greeted the dorky brunette.

"Are we still going through with Plan A?" he asked once he was next to me.

"Yea, Jesse, we are still on for Plan A unless I tell you otherwise." I replied.

"Just making sure." he sighed. "How do you plan on explaining it to her?" I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"I honestly don't know. I know that she wants to leave, but would she even go with me if I asked? But if she finds out what I've been hiding from her, she's gonna hate me." I whispered. He opened his arms for me to jump into. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You do know that I hate physical contact, right?" I smirked. He shrugged.

"Just get in here before I tell Chloe that despite how much you complain to her when she touches you, you secretly love it and wish that she'd never let you go." I started blushing and gave into the hug.

"I hate you sometimes." I muttered.

"And that's why we're best bros." he chuckled.

"Yea, sure, whatever..." We heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turn to see a girl with a smirk on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If Beale saw this little display, she'd never let you live it down Mitchell. One for the fact that you willingly accepted it and two for the fact that she'd be jealous." She chuckled.

"Shut it Thompson!" I rolled my eyes at her as I slipped out of Jesse's grasp.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"The ginger is looking for you. And everything's a go?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright. Good luck Boss." she did a mock salute and left.

"You should go find her before something happens." Jesse suggested.

"What could happen?" he shrugged.

"The world could end." he joked. I rolled my eyes and left him alone on the roof. I started walking towards Chloe's station when the PA went off.

_"Attention all SHIELD agents, this is Steve Rogers."_

I felt my blood run cold and my heart drop.

" _You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It has been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well."_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I muttered under my breath. I started running to find Chloe before having to deal with the fight. We needed to leave, NOW, before all hell breaks loose. I finally reached her station to find it empty. Where else could she be?

_"I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, so be it. But I'm willing to bet that I'm not."_

"Dammit Chloe, where are you?"

* * *

 

**Chloe's POV**

I was running through the halls trying to find Beca and a way out of the building without bumping into anyone in case they were Hydra. Luckily I haven't had any reason to take out my gun and use it on someone. I finally found the staircase when a familiar brunette run out of one of the rooms and into the hallway.

"Beca!" I yelled which caused her to turn around and smile at me as she put away her gun. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her before she could protest. She returned the hug and it was as if the world around us disappeared. There was no crisis, no Hydra, just us. "Thank God." I whispered.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She whispered back. I hugged her tighter before letting go. "We should get out of here, like now!" she started pulling me before we both broke out into a run. Going down the stairs was tiring, but we didn't have much of a choice. Suddenly someone else a few steps down opened the door and pointed their gun at us.

"Hail Hydra bitches!" he smirked. Bumper Allen apart of Hydra.... why wasn't I surprised? Beca and I hand our guns pointed at him as we slowly reached his level.

"Give it up Allen, it's two against one." I stated as I glared at him. He started laughing which confused me. "What's so funny?"

"You!" he mocked. "Do you really think you're gonna win? Not only are you dealing with an agent as good as me, I have the advantage. And do you wanna know what's my advantage?"

"Sure, humor me." I scoffed.

"As you said, it's two against one...." he looked at me before looking at Beca. "But which two?" I froze. Surely he was just messing with my head. Everyone knew Beca and I were close. This was just another tactic to distract me! But as the silence continued and neither Beca or I did anything but point our guns at Bumper, I started having doubts.

"You- you're lying!" I barked at him. He chuckled.

"Am I?" I looked over my shoulder to see Beca with a stoic face still pointing the gun at him.

"Beca..." I whispered causing her to look at me with a cold glare. I started lowering my gun. We spent a few moments of just looking at each other. I was looking for any glimpse of my best friend, but instead realizing my mistake.

"Hail Hydra." she stated as she raised her gun and hit me with the butt of it. I fell to the ground and before I could retaliate, she straddled me, raised her fist, and then darkness.


	2. Prisoner of Hydra

**Chloe's POV**

  
_Day 001_

  
I found myself in a dark room as my head was in pain from crying that my supposed best friend betrayed me. Were we even friends? Or was I just her mission? Was it all some sort of twisted game for her? I trusted Beca with my secrets, my love (whether she was aware of it or not), my life, and yet here I was in some sort of basement. The hit to my head was nothing compared to the emotional pain I felt.

  
There wasn't much to indicate where I could possibly be; the walls were plain, except for one that was a brighter shade of gray than the others. The only thing in the room was a bed, which I was laying in. In the corner of the room on the ceiling was a camera that can move, meaning that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a blind spot. Not that I had anything on me that I could use to escape if there was one.

  
I wasn't sure why I was here. Hydra wasn't taking in prisoners as far as I knew. Or was this part of Beca's game?

  
Part of me was still in denial at the fact that Beca was apart of Hydra, I mean, how could she be? Our families had been apart of SHIELD for generations, Hydra was the exact opposite of SHIELD! Every SHIELD agent learned that Hydra was the enemy, it is basically drilled into our heads at the Academy. So how is it that Hydra still exists? And was hidden within SHIELD... Ugh!

  
I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep til I jumped at the sound of a tray scraping the floor. I looked over to see food and water, but I didn't bother moving towards it. After a few minutes of just staring at the food, the wall it was next to started to become more transparent until it was completely see through, and awaiting me on the other side was Beca Mitchell. There were so many emotions I felt once our eyes met: anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion, and worst of all humiliation.

  
"Well, aren't you gonna eat?" she asked as plain as day, as if the current circumstance that we were in was completely irrelevant. Angry, I charged at her, only to end up running into the invisible wall that separated us.

  
"You fucking coward!" I yelled as the tears started flowing again. "You can't even face me without a shield to protect yourself with, or are you that afraid that I'm gonna kill you once I get out of here?!"

  
"Oh please, we both know that in a fight between the two of us, I could easily kill you without hesitation." she scoffed. "Especially since there's still a sliver of you that believes that I'm still on your side, that we're still BFF's, that I actually still care about you, and that's your greatest weakness, Red." she winked at me before looking at the food. "Now I'd eat up if I were you, you're gonna be in for one hell of a session later." she smirked.

  
"Almost sounds as if you care." I mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear it. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

  
"You're lucky I convinced them to let me feed you. If it were up to them, you wouldn't get food until next week. It's a bit of a thank you for being so entertaining over the years." she stated. I walked over to the tray of food, picked it up, and threw it to the wall.

  
"I don't care much for your twisted hospitality. I'd sooner starve myself to death than let you bait me." I stated proudly as I crossed my arms.

  
"You're gonna regret that, Chlo." my heart broke at the sound of her using my nickname so coldly.

  
"I hate you, Beca..." I whispered to myself. She got up from her chair and walked up to the barrier.

  
"What did you say?" she demanded. I was seething.

  
"I hate you Beca Mitchell!" I yelled at her. There was a look in her eyes that was a mix of anger and sadness. She turned away, grabbed a tablet, pressed a few buttons which disabled the wall, and glared at me.

  
"You know, the wall was for your own benefit. It prevented me from going too far, but screw it." she said as she tackled me to the ground. Suddenly a door opened revealing Jesse and Benji.

  
"Beca stop!" Jesse barked as he pulled her off of me. Before I could get up, Benji injected something into my arm, and I started falling asleep.

* * *

  
_Day 017_

  
Battered. Bloodied. Bruised. Those words basically summed up my appearance. I hadn't seen Beca since the incident on the first day, and for some twisted reason, I was missing her. Usually the person who came to talk to me, trying to convince me to make things easier on myself by telling them of whatever intelligence I knew or to join Hydra, was Jesse. Apparently he was apart of it too, which was more surprising than Beca being a Hydra agent. Usually the one who was beating me to see if it would break me was Bumper. He enjoys it so much, Jesse or Benji have to monitor him so he doesn't go too far.

  
At the moment, Bumper was beating me, trying to get me to cry out for his out twisted pleasure. Whenever I'd look at Jesse or Benji, they'd look away as if it was making them uncomfortable.

  
"I'm amazed your little girlfriend managed to pull off betraying you. I actually thought for a split second that she was gonna shoot me, as if I'd let her though." Bumper sneered.

  
"Beca wasn't my girlfriend..." I mumbled. He smirked.

  
"Could've had me fooled." he raised his fist when Jesse cut him off.

  
"That's enough, Allen." Jesse said sternly. Bumper shrugged them left.

  
"You don't seem like a Hydra agent, Jess." I commented. He gave me a little smile.

  
"Not everyone who's here wants to be here." he stated.

  
"What about Becs?" I whispered. He looked at me then looked at his hands.

  
"We all have our reasons whether they're good or bad." he stated with a stoic expression. I nodded.

  
"Where is she?" he looked me in the eyes and sighed.

  
"You miss her don't you?" he asked softly.

  
"Of course I do." I answered honestly.  


  
"She's been on a mission for a while now," he started gathering his things and started heading out the door. "besides," I looked up at him. "she's still upset about what you said." Before I could ask him, he pushed the button on the tablet that activated the wall, and left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

  
_Day 039_

  
"What's your reason for being apart of Hydra?" I asked Jesse. Despite us supposedly being enemies, we did get along pretty well.

  
"I joined to help a friend." he stated. I looked intently at him wondering who this friend was and if any person would be worth joining this organization of psychopaths.

  
"Why?" he smiled.

  
"Well, it was to help one friend, but I was grateful that it gave me the chance to help another friend who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." he chuckled as he shook his head. "He looked so lost, it was adorable, but very dangerous of me to have saved him, but people do crazy things for the people they love right?"

  
"Benji?" I whispered.

  
"Yea..." he answered quietly even though there was no one around to hear us. Sure there was the camera, but it had no audio from what Jesse had told me.

  
"Why are you being so nice?" I asked. He smiled at me.

  
"Mainly 'cause I have no reason not to be." he leaned closer to me. "Plus, I'm under orders to." I frowned.

  
"Hydra's orders?" I hissed. He shook his head.

  
"Hydra wouldn't care about whether or not I was being nice to you. Actually, they'd want me to be cold hearted to you. Besides, I'm not entirely loyal to them. I'm loyal to someone else." he shrugged.

  
"Who?" He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the door being kicked open.

  
"Beca!" he gasped as the brunette walked down the stairs and stopped as soon as she was next to him. She glared at him while he was starting to panic.

  
"What are you doing, Swanson?" she barked at him.

  
"I, uh, well, um..." he stammered out before she grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room.

  
"Benji has been looking for you for the past hour." she said softly before activating the wall. I sat on my bed thinking about what Jesse had said. Who was he willing to risk his neck for besides Benji? I couldn't really say since I had no idea who else was in Hydra. After what felt like 10 minutes, the wall disappeared to reveal Jesse to be long gone and Beca sitting patiently.

  
"Hello Chloe." She said in a pained voice. I furrowed my brows and frowned. I notice the cuts and bruises that littered her face and neck.

  
"Are you hurt Beca?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. She opened her mouth to say something when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

  
"Well look at that Becs, she still cares." the voice said before laughing. The figure finally stepped into the light to reveal Beca's older sister, Rachel. The older Mitchell shared the same physical features as Beca, same chocolate brown hair and steel blue eyes, but she always seemed much more untrustworthy.

  
"Shut it." Beca barked at her.

  
"I'm just saying, you must've really had her whipped for her to still care." Rachel stated as she walked over to Beca, grabbing her by the neck, and bashed her head into the table. I yelped at the sudden action and started banging on the invisible wall.

  
"No! Stop it! You're hurting her." I kept yelling as the tears started to flow down my cheeks. Rachel kept on bashing Beca's head in until she was unconscious. I froze once Beca fell to the floor.

  
"Relax, she's been through much worse than that. So, don't you worry, you're little girlfriend will be just fine." She turned to the door and left.

  
"Beca! Please Becs, wake up!" I cried out. A few moments later, a few people came, picked her up and left. I slid to the floor shaking as the whole episode kept playing in my head.

  
_Please Beca, be alive and safe._

* * *

  
_Day 081_

  
It had been weeks since I'd seen either Mitchell. Jesse had told me that Rachel was being punished by their parents for even attacking Beca while Beca was in the hospital in critical condition. I was worried sick. Any anger I felt towards Beca immediately flew out the window and it was replaced by guilt. Jesse had said that everyone had their reason for being apart of Hydra, and Beca's was her family. She was forced into joining. I wasn't entirely sure if that was the truth since when I asked Jesse, he refuses to answer, and I was pretty sure that I was still in denial.

  
Today things were different. Jesse had mentioned that the superiors were working with something called an Obelisk, it had the power to turn people to stone.

  
"You need to keep stalling." he told me. I looked at him confused.

  
"You know I wouldn't give up any and all information I have." I stated.

  
"I know, but from what I've heard, they're getting a little tired of housing you. And they have two options for you since it's quite evident that you're not joining Hydra so willingly."

  
"What are my options?" I asked. He leaned in.

  
"The first is that they test the Obelisk on you."

  
"But that will kill me!" I exclaimed.

  
"Well, maybe..." he sighed. "Apparently there have been some cases where people have survived and are able to hold the Obelisk without getting hurt. And they are very willing to test it out on you to see if you're.... special. As Whitehall said 'Discovery requires experimentation.'" You stare at him shocked.

  
"And the other option." he started to look uneasy.

  
"They make you comply." he whispered looking at everywhere but at me.

  
"What does that even mean?" I asked.

  
"I'm not entirely sure of the process, but I have a feeling it has something to do with brainwashing." he started fiddling with his fingers. I was about to ask him more when the door opened to reveal Beca with a distant look in her eyes.

  
"Jesse..." she muttered. He gathered his things.

  
"I guess my time is up. Maybe I'll see you around." he whispered and I looked at him confused.

  
"Aren't you coming back tomorrow?"

  
"No, I was merely a replacement for Beca, but now she's stable enough to talk to you, so I won't be coming back unless she's not available." he sighed.

  
"Well, it was nice hanging with you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and left. Once the door closed, Beca walked over to the table and sat down. Her injuries were fading but there were new ones.

  
"So how are you feeling?" I asked cautiously. She looked at me with a small smile on her lips.

  
"I've been through worse, so this is nothing." she stated. I shook my head.

  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about Rachel abusing you? I mean, didn't your parents ever notice?" I snapped at her.

  
"They did it too..." she whispered.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

  
"I couldn't." And for the first time since we had known each other, I had never seen the great, sarcastic, cocky Beca Mitchell look so... so....

  
_Broken..._


	3. Time to Comply

**Chloe's POV**

_Day 124_

As the days went by, Beca and I started going back to how we were before, granted with some changes due to the fact that she was very much still apart of Hydra. Bumper was no longer in charge of my beating sessions, which I was grateful for since he was starting to get a bit carried away. Beca always had to remind him that he wasn't supposed to kill me since I was still of value to them.

"Remember that time when you didn't see me for three weeks?" Beca asked me out of nowhere.

"Yea, why?"

"You thought I was mad at you or something 'cause I rarely replied to your messages or calls...."

"I thought you hated me or I did something to upset you since it was so random." I sighed. She shook her head.

"You never did anything bad, in fact, I was happy to call you my best friend." We smiled at each other before she looked at her hands. "But I was missing because I had done something to upset my parents and they took turns 'teaching me respect'. By the end of it, none of us remembered the reasoning for the punishment." she whispered. I tried to reach out to her, but she pulled away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I whispered.

"Who would ever believe that two of the most respected agents were abusing their children?" she scoffed. "It was my word against theirs."

"I would've believed you." I smiled at her and she smiled back. The silence between us was strange. We were both still on edge around the other, but we still enjoyed the other's company. It was conflicting. Suddenly the door was kicked in, Beca immediately became rigid as her sister walked in, and I just glared at her.

"How nice, the lovebirds are getting along again." Rachel hissed at us.

"What do you want?" Beca snapped at her. She crossed her arms.

"Now, now Becs, that's no way to treat your elders." she slapped Beca then grabbed her by the collar. "Maybe I should teach you some respect just like I used to in our youth. How does that sound?" I stood up from my seat with so much force my chair fell over. She smirked before letting go of Beca and fixed her clothes.

"So, why are you here?" Beca whispered.

"The superiors want to talk to you about your request." she stated before walking out. Beca reached out for the tablet, walked over the line that indicated where the wall is, and turned to me.

"Well, I better get going. I have to talk to the bosses now." she said.

"Can I ask, what's your request that you have to talk to the people in charge about?" I asked. she sighed then gave me a small smile.

"I asked for time off. Which means a replacement to work with you, though I already have someone in mind." I felt my heart stop at the idea of dealing with someone new.

"What about Jesse or Benji?!" I was panicking.

"They're already on vacation and unless it's a legitimate emergency, we're not gonna contact them for this. Sorry Chlo." she shrugged.

"Well, do I know this person?" She shook her head.

"I doubt it. I mean, she did have one hell of a reputation in SHIELD, but I doubt you personally know her. But we'll talk about this next time, alright?" she sighed.

"Can I at least get a name?" I asked frantically.

"Bobbi Morse."

* * *

 

_Day 128_

I was sitting on my bed playing with my hands still trying to digest the new information Beca gave me a few days ago about possibly having to deal with a new person, and none other than the Bobbi Morse. She was one of the most well known SHIELD agents, so first I had to let the idea of her being a Hydra agent sink in. Long story short: I was terrified. She was the type of agent who'd do whatever it took to get things done. Period.

I jumped when the wall disappeared to reveal Beca smiling at me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Honestly? No. Why do you want Agent Morse to work with me?" I whispered. Beca rolled her eyes.

"She's not as bad as you'd think." she replied. "Anyway, you remember that Paris mission we went on two years ago?" I nodded. "What a night that was, right?"

***

_Beca and I were overlooking the view of the roof of the abandoned safe house that we found. Granted, our mission was to retrieve another alien artifact, but we thought why not stay for a day or two more? HQ didn't need us to return right away since the artifact wasn't extremely dangerous. I looked at the brunette. The moonlight along with the glow of the city below perfectly complimented her features._

_My eyes soon landed on her lips causing me to lick my own. Our relationship was always complicated, more on her part than mine. I knew how I felt, but she always had excuses as to why it was better for us to stay friends than anything else. Sure there was the occasional relapse where we'd break our resolve and give in to each other's desire, but nothing more. She turned to me and smiled._

_"You know it's rude to stare." she smirked. I leaned in._

_"I only stare at the most beautiful person in the room." I winked at her._

_"Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror then, cause you're gorgeous compared to me." she looked away and I took advantage of this by leaning close to her ear._  
_"Becs, you are stunning." I whispered which caused her to shudder._

_"Chloe..." she warned. "We've been through this..." I sighed, took a few steps away from her, and crossed my arms, hurt._

_"Maybe we should just head back." I muttered._

_"C'mon Chlo, we don't know when we'll have another mission together. We should take advantage of it." she smiled at me. I shook my head._

_"I'm getting tired of this, Beca." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She reached out to me, but I stepped out of her reach._

_"Chloe..."_

_"It's starting to physically hurt me. Especially since I feel like you're doing it on purpose." I confessed._

_"I'm not doing it on purpose. Why would you think that?" I could hear the irritated tone in her voice._

_"Cause every single time I feel like I'm starting to get over you, that's when you show that you may return my feelings for you!" I half yelled. "It's like the moment you notice me having an interest in someone else, you stomp on those feelings by doing something like kissing me. Sometimes I wonder if your feelings are even genuine or you just enjoy having someone idolize you the way I do!" I started blinking back the tears that threatened to escape._

_"Chloe, you know that's not true." she said softly. "I lo- I care a lot about you, it's just, if we weren't here with SHIELD, then I'd give us a chance." I shook my head._

_"You can't even say it properly!" I looked over at the city as an idea, albeit a stupid one, came into mind. I started climbing on the edge and stood there just trying to balance. The building wasn't too tall, four stories, but what I was doing was extremely reckless._

_"Chloe Beale, what on Earth are you doing? Get down from there!" Beca yelled frantically._

_"Not til you say it." I whispered. "If you can't, then I'll jump."_

_"Dude, are you insane?! Get down now!" I heard Beca take a few steps towards me, but I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. "Chloe, please, don't." she sounded so small. We stayed like that for ten minutes. I laughed cynically._

_"At least I now know how you feel." I muttered as I closed my eyes. I felt her grab my waist and pull me forward._

_"I'm in love with you, you stupid idiot! Why else do you think I'm afraid of us becoming more than just friend? I'm afraid that one day you'll go on a mission and never come back." she was crying from what I could tell. "You're my best friend, the first friend I ever made, did you really think I'd let you off yourself when I'm already afraid of losing you, you bitch!" she started sobbing into my chest. I let my tears flow as well knowing I couldn't hold them back anymore. After some time, I forced her to look at me, cupped her face, and gently pressed my lips onto hers. She snaked her arm around my neck as she deepened the kiss. Before it could go any further, I pulled away._

_"Maybe we should continue this inside." I suggested. She nodded, got off of me, then helped me up. One thing led to another and next thing I knew, I was slamming her into the wall of an office as I kept nipping at her neck with the occasional bite. Her hands were tangled in my red hair as soft moans kept escaping her now swollen lips._

_"Chlo..." she gasped as one of my hands slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast._

_"Yea, baby?" I whispered huskily in ear then lightly bit her earlobe. Suddenly she pushed me away and slammed me into the wall causing me to yelp._

_"Clothes off. Now!" she demanded. As we started slipping off our shirts, I hit a frame that was hanging on the wall, which caused it to fall._

_"What the-?" I asked when I noticed the panel the frame was hiding. Beca growled, trying to pull me into another kiss, but I pushed her off._

_"You're killing me, Chlo!" she grumbled. I shrugged it off as I stepped closer to the panel._

_"What do you think this is for?" I asked as I pressed a button and saw the little screen come to life._

_"Does that really matter now?" she was clearly irritated, but my curiosity was trumping my arousal._

_"C'mon Becs, don't you think it'd be fun to check it out? This is an old SHIELD base anyways, there could be something awesome here." I grinned at her._

_"Or we could do something that could be just as, if not more, fun." she started kissing my neck, but I shrugged her off._

_"Beca!" I pouted at her. She crossed her arms and glared at me, but soon gave in._

_"Fine!" I hugged her. "Cheater." she mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out a device that figured out the code in a matter of moments. Once I entered the code, the wall opened up to reveal an elevator. We stepped in and pressed the button. Once we reached a stop, the doors opened to a large storage facility._

_"Whoa." I started walking through the aisles of crates and boxes with Beca trailing me._

_"Hey, Chloe, look at this." I heard Beca call out. I looked over her shoulder to see a lone crate on a shelf. "It's an 0-8-4. What is it doing here?"_

_"Who knows, but it would explain why the elevator was hidden. Maybe we should head back up." I suggested. Beca smirked._

_"So we can continue what you started?" she winked at me._

_"Perhaps."_

***

"We never did find out what that 0-8-4 was." I commented. "But it had to have been there for a while. Heck, it's so old, it had the SSR logo on it." Beca nodded.

"Well, my work here is done." she stated. "Thank you for your cooperation Miss Beale." she said coldly

"Beca?" I whispered. She turned to me and gave me a sadistic smile.

"Did you really fall for that?" she scoffed. My eyes widened at how foolish I was. It was all an act. There was laughter coming from behind Beca. We looked to see a woman with black hair and gray eyes, whom I immediately recognized as Agent Lexie Thompson.

"Well done Mitchell. You had her eating out of the palm of your hand!" she slapped Beca on the back. "And as for you, Chloe Beale, how does that saying go again? 'Fool me once: shame on you. Fool me twice: shame on me.' Shame on you indeed." she smirked.

"Well, have fun Thompson." Beca said as she started walking out.

"Have fun your vacation, you lucky bitch." Lexie called out. Once the door closed, Lexie looked at me.

"Are you ready to work for Hydra?" she asked.

"Never."

"Then we'll make you comply."

"What exactly does that mean?" I barked at her.

"We wipe your memory and brainwash you. It's as simple as that." I looked at her horrified. "Look at it this way, you'll forget all those bad memories you have of Mitchell and start over again."

"You're crazy if you think I still want anything to do with her after the shit she just pulled on me."

"She genuinely did like you, just like she told you that night on the roof in Paris." she said softly before activating the wall, leaving me confused.


End file.
